Hacer el Amor con Otro
by Jaqui Evans
Summary: OneShot Lily&James La luna es sincera con Lily, es obvio que las cosas han cambiado, y aunque logre sacarse la piel, no logrará borrar las caricias y los te quiero que permanecen grabados a fuego en sus recuerdos y en algún otro lugar. ¿Cómo olvidar?


**Hacer el Amor con Otro**

_Por Jaqui Evans_

La noche parecía no querer acabar, el cielo se veía tan oscuro, sólo la luna llena se lucía coqueta en el centro, Lily no podía dejar de verla, como si su sólo pensamiento la ayudase a trasladarse a esa luna blanca y brillante

La noche parecía no querer acabar, el cielo se veía tan oscuro, sólo la luna llena se lucía coqueta en el centro, Lily no podía dejar de verla, como si su sólo pensamiento la ayudase a trasladarse a esa luna blanca y brillante.

Lo cierto es que Lily quería sacarse la piel, la mente o borrar las caricias recientemente vividas, ¡Que idiota había sido!

La fina bata de seda no evitaba que el frío rasgase su desnudez como dagas de hielo, porque aunque no había brisa alguna, se sentía congelada por dentro y por fuera.

Apartó, finalmente, sus verdes ojos del cielo, no quería ver la realidad, ver en su cama el cuerpo de aquel hombre, tan diferente a _él_.

Quiso no pensar, pero en su interior se sentía traicionera, no con él, James no le importaba, claro que no, ya _casi_ no. Era ella, era su propio cuerpo que no aceptaba amanecer en brazos de otro, con otro que no era ni sería _él_.

No era un delito, llevaba meses sola, era independiente, profesional, completamente soltera, no estaba haciendo nada malo, entonces ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentirse así?

Ese sentimiento le estaba exasperando, era peor que la angustia, estaba ahogándole.

_Amanecer con él  
a mi costado no es igual  
que estar contigo  
no es que esté mal  
ni hablar  
pero le falta madurar  
es casi un niño  
_

Observó al joven que dormía placidamente sobre sus sábanas, piel clara, ojos azules, cabellos rubios y músculos bien marcados en su ancha espalda, mientras respiraba con una calma inusual, tan propia después de una noche como esa. Se veía encantador y frágil.

¿Dónde estaba ese hombre moreno?, perturbador hasta en sueños, tan lleno de esa virilidad y cuerpo imponente que le hacían flaquear cada vez que él la miraba _así_.

¿Dónde el cabello oscuro indomable? Y la sonrisa tan arrebatadora como sensual, ¿Dónde estaba su voz profunda?

_Blanco como el yogurt  
sin ese toro que tú llevas  
en el pecho  
fragilidad de flor  
nada que ver con mi perverso favorito  
_

Lily se estremeció, su piel aún sensible por el acto reciente, quería en lo más profundo de su ser que esta noche terminará, con algo de suerte esa desazón que sentía se iría en la madrugada.

Sobretodo, quería dejar de comparar, dejar de añorar lo que amaba, o más bien lo que ya _no_ amaba.

No podía pasarse la noche en vela, recordando las manos del merodeador recorriendo su piel encendiendo cada extensión de su cuerpo, sintiéndose en el máximo paraíso cuando _James_ la aferraba a su cuerpo.

Sus besos, eran simplemente una locura, una caída libre al vacío, una adicción deliciosa, más aún cuando _él_ le enseñaba sensaciones nuevas con su lengua en lugares que nunca creyó importantes en su cuerpo pero que bajo los labios de _James_ se convertían en el centro del placer.

Por alguna extraña razón, James lograba hacerla sentir, más que nunca, una mujer hermosa, sensual, poderosa.

_Sin tus uñas arañándome la espalda  
Sin tus manos que me estrujan  
todo cambia  
Sin tu lengua envenenando  
mi garganta  
Sin tus dientes que torturan  
y endulzan, yo no siento nada  
_

Desesperada Lily corrió al baño y cerró la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a Jake.

Encendió la luz esperando que eso calmase su corazón desbocado, y su reflejo la observaba con más tranquilidad de la que realmente sentía.

Pronto descubrió que el baño no era el mejor refugio para sus recuerdos, menos aún aquel espejo que había sido testigo, tantas veces, de la seducción de Potter y del poder que _él_ ejercía en su cuerpo.

Le vio pasearse con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y unos pantalones, que se afirmaban de sus prominentes caderas para no caer rendidos al suelo dejando al descubierto esa poderosa masculinidad que emanaba de todos los poros de su cuerpo; paseándose con familiaridad por todo el baño, entrando y saliendo, arrastrándola hasta el lavabo y atormentando sus defensas en el borde de la bañera, y finalmente haciendo el amor bajo el agua.

Desde su cabello alborotado, pasando por sus ojos de fuego templado, los labios prometedores y hasta llegar a sus piernas firmes. Era un sólo pecado pensar _él_.

Lily se vio a si misma en otros brazos, en aquel recuerdo de esta noche eterna, sin sentir ni la mínima parte de la euforia que sentía en brazos de _James_.

No era lo mismo hacer el amor con otro, ¡No era lo mismo!

No vibraba con esas caricias, esas nuevas manos no lograban hacerla temblar y mucho menos gritar su nombre en el momento más álgido.

Las palabras del otro, los te quieros, no generaban el mismo regocijo en su alma.

_Hacer el amor con otro  
no, no, no,  
no es la misma cosa  
No hay estrellas de color rosa  
No respiran los poros del cuerpo  
Ambrosías salpicadas de te quieros  
_

Todo había sido una experiencia complicada, llena de lo que No era igual.

Faltaban tantas cosas, Lily sabía que en parte era su culpa, no había puesto demasiado de su parte para hacer que todo fuese mejor, ella sólo quería que se acabara.

¿Cómo había podido pensar que iba a ser medianamente parecido a lo que estaba acostumbrada a tener?

No estaban esos ojos de chocolate oscurecidos por el deseo y la pasión, hubo fuego, pero no con la intensidad que Lily estaba acostumbrada a recibir, ni la impulsividad de _James_, ni esa imperiosa capacidad de entregarse por completo a sentir y hacerla sentir.

Lily sabía a la perfección, que a pesar de haber hecho el amor con otro, no se había entregado como sabía que podía hacerlo, no había dado todo.

Porque ya no tenía corazón que dar, aún _James _no le devolvía el suyo.

¿Cómo podía entonces entregarse así, como antes?

_Hacer el amor con otro,  
no, no, no,  
Es como no hacer nada  
falta fuego en la mirada  
falta dar el alma en cada beso  
y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo.  
_

Basta de pensar idioteces, se reprendió Lily, no era el momento para vivir del pasado y de lo que no podía ser.

Sabía que era una ilusa por intentar olvidar a _James_ con los besos de otro, pero no fue eso lo que su mente y su orgullo herido le habían ayudado a decidir, cuando había visto a Potter irse del trabajo por enésima vez en este último mes con Sally.

Quería hacerle pagar por restregarle sus romances en la cara, quería odiarle más aún.

Pero era obvio que la única que perdía era ella, porque a _James_ poco y nada le importaba con quien ella se acostaba.

Tonta e Ilusa, mil veces tonta, por dejarse llevar y llegar a estas situaciones, porque ahora ya no quería volver a su propia cama, donde había profanado los recuerdos de _su_ cuerpo.

_Quise olvidarte,  
con él  
Quise vengar todas tus infidelidades  
y me salió tan mal  
que hasta me cuesta respirar  
su mismo aire  
_

Al amanecer le seguiría el comienzo del día y con ello las obligaciones, había que ir a trabajar, y enfrentar la realidad como era, sabía que debía dormir, pero no quería volver a la cama.

Pasaron otros diez minutos dando vueltas en el baño, hasta que se decidió a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Se recostó al lado del cuerpo desnudo de Jake que estando de espalda sólo tenía cubierta las caderas con la blanca sábana. Evitó mirarle, para así no seguir con las comparaciones.

De lado, Lily cerró los ojos con suavidad notando que su alcoba ya no olía al perfume de _James_, sus almohadas ya no guardaban _su_ fragancia y los secretos que allí se ocultaban parecían desaparecer bajo la respiración pausada de Jake.

Cuando finalmente su mente le dio tregua y el sueño estaba embargándola, unos brazos morenos le abrazaron, un cabello rebelde le hacía cosquillas en la nuca, los besos en la espalda le erizaron la piel y la barbilla excitantemente áspera le hacía cosquillas en su hombro, mientras aquel cuerpo masculino la abrazaba por la espalda acunándola, mientras en su cuello sentía ensancharse la sonrisa de traviesa satisfacción que daba paso a un murmullo casi inaudible, un te quiero en un suspiro.

_Los mechones de tu pelo negro crespo  
tus caderas afiladas y escurridas.  
Esa barba que raspaba como lija  
y tu sonrisa retorcida  
son lo mejor que hay en mi vida  
_

Esa voz diferente la sacó de su estúpida y retorcida fantasía, casi saltó de la cama arrancando de esos brazos. Agitada, confusa… herida.

- Lily, cariño, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo la voz adormilada de Jake.

- Na nada – balbuceo horrorizada Lily – no es nada.

- Entonces ven a la cama, pequeña – dijo el rubio dándole palmaditas al espacio del colchón que estaba a su lado.

El cuerpo de Lily se resistía a moverse, pero ella quiso hacer algo, lo que sea para no seguir siendo tan dependiente de _James_, era una puta locura todo esto, y ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir así.

Volvió a la cama, dejó que Jake le abrazara y espero que el corazón dejase de golpear su pecho.

- ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? – murmuro Jake desde el hombro de Lily, donde se había apoyado con toda la familiaridad que la pelirroja no sentía.

- Sí, una pesadilla – respondió, cerrando los ojos e impidiéndose pensar.

_Hacer el amor con otro  
no, no, no,  
no es la misma cosa  
No hay estrellas de color rosa  
No respiran los poros del cuerpo  
Ambrosías salpicadas de te quieros  
_

La oficina de aurores aquella mañana parecía un estanque de pirañas, y Lily se sentía la presa. Llegaron juntos ella y Jake. Todos comenzaron a murmurar al verlos.

- Al fin te dignas a llegar, Evans – dijo una voz demasiado conocida para Lily, que causó en ella muchas más reacciones que todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- ha sido una larga mañana, Potter – respondió por ella Jake, abrazándola posesivamente por la cintura, besándole el cuello y la comisura de los labios, antes de irse a su propia oficina.

En tanto _James_ se limitó a apretar con demasiada fuerza los puños.

- Veo que te lo has pasado bien – dijo _James_ con rencor y con la mirada enfurecida.

- Ni te imaginas cuanto – dijo Lily hablando por primera vez, con una sonrisa que dejaba la impresión de una noche totalmente opuesta a la que había vivido, le miró con el desafío acostumbrado y paso delante de _él_ hacia su oficina.

_Hacer el amor con otro,  
no, no, no,  
Es como no hacer nada  
falta fuego en la mirada  
falta dar el alma en cada beso  
y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo_

* * *

_Hola!_

_Ya sé, ya sé..._

_¿Que hago aquí con una historia nueva si debería estar escribiendo mis otras historias y actualizar de una vez?_

_Pero que les puedo decir, escuché esta canción, me inspiró, es una sensación muy fuerte lo que vive Lily, la situación es complicada en todo sentido. Pero al parecer James no le pasa tan inadvertido._

_Y aunque la venganza no es buena (mata el alma y la envenena) parece que al merodeador le afectó más de lo que Lily se imagina._

_Esto es un Oneshot! por tanto un sólo capitulo, a menos q se me ocurra hacerle una continuación._

_Y no tiene nada que ver con "Escondidos Bajo tu Piel", son historias diferentes._

_Mmm que más me queda por decir, ahh sí, la canción es de Alejandra Guzman y se llama "Hacer el amor con otro" escuchenla si pueden cuando lean el fic, le dará ambiente. Creo q esa recomendación debí darla al principio, bah pero q importa._

_Bien, ahora si me despido, un abrazote grande._

_Jaqui_


End file.
